Bebida del diablo
by hessedead
Summary: Mordecai y rigby entran entran en un concurso de de bebidas,después una larga competencia sacan la bebida del diablo,después de beberla mordecai y rigby son enviados al infierno,donde son castigados constantemente,después rigby logra escopar del infierno y va por sus amigos del parque,crean un conglomerado de amigos formado por,alitas de pollo,los centauros,los unicornios.


estaba mordecai y rigby en el parque y rigby dice_mordecai estoy harto de limpiar el parque, a este paso jamas vamos a terminar,hagamos algo mas divertido como jugar videojuegos.

-_mapache deja de holgazanear y termina el trabajo o benson se enfadara y nos despedira...además nesesito el dinero para llevar a c.j. a cenar,respondió mordecai.

_aburrido!, no se tu mordecai pero yo iré por un burrito.

Y hantes de que rigby diera un paso mordeicai lo otrapa,y le dice

_a donde vas rigby tenemos que terminar,no me hagas enfadar y te deje en la calle toda la noche mapache.

rigby lo miro un poco angustiado y le contesto -esta bien, esta bien,pero promete que después de esto haremos algo divertido.

mordecai contesto_como digas enano.

Algunas horas después terminaron,y rigby _ que cansado estoy,y se tiro en el pasto muerto de cansancio,mordecai hizo lo mismo y respondió,

_lo se mapache pero necesitamos hacer esto si no quieres que terminemos en la calle.y rigby contestó - nesitamos otro empleo mordo algo así como estrellas de rock o vender burritos en la calle.

mordecai contesto_no digas locuras rigby,y agrego-vamos a descansar y pensar a donde iremos a divertirnos esta noche.

rigby contesto-si que si,y después hicieron su típico ademán y sonido oooooh!.

horas después salieron limpios,descansados,y con mucha energia.,rigby comento- esta noche es nuestra mordecai,mordecai contesto - por supuesto mapache,vamos a un bar y después con unas és ambos hicieron su típico grito -ooooooooh.

después de eso salieron por las calles caminando como si fueran los hombres mas cool del planeta.,rigby miro a la derecha y vio un hermoso letrero con luces violetas y parpadeantes que decia:bar para hombres de verdad,y mas abajo otro letrero que decía:esta noche concurso de bebidas,participa si eres un macho.y mas abajo decia premio:1000 dolares y ser el mas macho de la ciudad.

rigby tentado por aquello trato de persuadir a mordecai,diciendo- vamos mordecai entremos esto sera fantastico ganemosle a esos contesto-estas loco mapache esos tipos se ven muy rudos,fácil podrían patearnos el trasero,.

rigby contesto-eres un cobarde mordecai si no vas tu pues yo si.,y se apresuro corriendo a entrar en ese lugar.,mordecai grito-espera mapache no hagas tonterías regresa,y se dijo así mismo ay no es una mala idea,presiento que sera una noche terrible.y siguió a su amigo hasta el bar.

una vez dentro miraron alrededor y vieron a puros hombres rudos,metaleros,punketos,y motociclistas,todos muy fuertes con ceño fruncido y tatuajes,y uno que otro con la típica cicatriz causada por riña.

rigby muy sorprendido dijo - santo cielo este lugar es sorprendente,vamos mordo entremos a ese concurso.,

Mordecai contesto con voz quebrada y titubeando-

_rigby yo creo que mejor vallamos a otro lugar,como al reino de las alitas o al café con margarita.

eso nunca tenemos que demostrale a estos payasos los rudos que somos...mira preguntemosle a ese tipo de ahí,-

_rigby ,yo creo que es mala idea,mejor vallamos a jugar videojuegos prometo que te dejare ganar ,dijo mordecai.,-tranquilo mordecai no pasara nada_ respondió rigby...- disculpa amigo con quien me inscribo para este concurso ,dijo rigby a un tipo con cabeza rapada,alto y con dientes terribles y amarillos.,

el tipo contesto con una mirada muy intimidante y casi gruñendo,con una vos súper ronca,-_no crees que eres demasiado pequeño y débil para competir? Mejor ve a que tu mama te cuente un cuento,y repuso -largo de aquí sabandija.

_escucha tonto, yo soy igual de rudo que tu ,dijo rigby.

_entonces demuestralo niñita,...quien es tu pareja en esta competencia enano?pregunto el tipo llamado kurt.

_el ,dijo rigby apuntado a mordecai,mordecai muy nervioso encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo los brazos y cabeza negándose a participar,cuando empezó a caminar hacia atrás los hombres que estaban detrás de el lo detuvieron y le dijeron - adonde crees que vas gallina y le empujaron con los competidores.

_megan trae las bebidas, dijo a la hermosa mujer delgada,de cabello corto negro y unos ojos grandes y azules.- krauzer ven derrotemos a estas niñitas dijo kurt a su amigo.

\- sera un placer contesto krauzer.

krauzer era un tipo alto cabello largo y rubio con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y le faltaba una pieza dental.

Dicho eso empezaron a beber sus primeros dos tarros con facilidad kurt y krauzer, - superen eso alfeñiques dijiero con risas.

_nos va a derrotar mapache, dijo mordecai.

_claro que no demostremosles de que estamos hechos.

después de eso empezaron a beber sus tarros con mucha dificultad,hasta que los terminaron,.

ahora era el turno de kurt y krauzer,quienes bebieron tres tarros con gran facilidad,

_ su turno idiotas dijeron.

mordecai y rigby comenzaron a beber sus tarros,pero en el tercero rigby ya no quería y dijo - mordecai ya no puedo mejor larguemonos de aqui .

_ no es momento de bromas mapache, dijo mordecai y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- no lo beberé ya estoy harto y tengo ganas de vomitar, dijo rigby.

_ mira mapache tu me obligaste a venir aquí ahora terminemos esto ,dijo mordecai y le obligo a beberla abriendole la boca y echándole la cerveza.

ahora era turno de kurt y krauzer quienes bebieron con rapidez sus tragos,- mejor rindanse tontos es imposible que nos puedan vencer ,dijo kurt riéndose.

_ oh mordecai ya no quiero mas vámonos por favor,ya no quiero ser macho eso es para tontos, dijo rigby,y mordecai lo hizo beber las cervezas hasta que rigby cayo al suelo desmayado.

_ rigby no me hagas esto levantate ,dijo mordecai mientras le daba algunas cachetadas para que volviera en si,pero rigby no respondía.

_ vamos idiota empieza a beber,si no te patearemos el trasero y los correremos de esta ciudad y les haremos muchos tatuajes por todo el cuerpo que digan soy un perdedor ,dijo kurt riendo.

mordecai muy preocupado pensaba - oh no que vamos hacer,estamos perdidos, seremos el hazmerreír de todos y c. querrá hablarme jamas y no volveré a ver a benson,skips,papaleta,tomas,musculoso,fantasmin,aylin y margarita no puedo perder tenemos que ganar pensó mordecai y empezó a reanimar a rigby, rigby abrió los ojos y delirando dijo - mama no quiero ir a la escuela,mordecai le echo un vaso de agua en la cara y rigby volvió en si,- _que pasa ,dijo rigby,-

_tenemos que ganar mapache ,si no ganamos estos tipos nos van a correr de la ciudad y nos van a tatuar soy perdedor en todo el cuerpo ,y no volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos, dijo mordecai.

\- que importa yo ya no puedo mas contesto rigby,

_rigby no podemos rendirnos recuerda que hemos salido de peores aprietos esto es importante para mi demostremosle lo rudos que podemos ser ,dijo mordecai,

_si demostremoles a estos idiotas que mordecai y rigby son los mas cool del planeta ,dijo rigby y gritaron ooooooooh,ese grito de esperanza los lleno de gran poder mordecai y rigby ahora tenían un fuerte brillo a su alrededor y dijeron - hagamoslo,y empezaron a beber varios equipos una tras otra,hasta que sorprendidos y enojados dijeron kurt y krauzer- megan trae la bebida del diablo ,dijeron riendo.

la bebida del diablo era una bebida con todas las bebidas embriagantes y saliva del diablo,la bebida tenia un color rojo intenso y un sonido propio en el cual se podían percibir los lamentos de personas y las risas de demonios,

Llenaron 4 vasos y la bebida del diablo ni siquiera se le bajo ni una gota ya que era eterna y se volvía a llenar siempre,- _ahora si papanatas ,están listos para morir? Dijo kurt mientras su amigo krauzer se veía un poco asustado, ya que solo algunas personas habían bebido la bebida del diablo, y según rumores las personas desaparecían y nadie las volvía a ver jamas.

mordecai y rigby estaban horrorizados,se miraron mutuamente y mordecai dijo- mapache es probable que mueramos hoy, pero quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hemos vivido junto y decirte que es un honor morir junto ati,rigby se conmovió y abrazo a mordecai,ambos con lágrimas en sus ojos.

después de eso los 4 bebieron las bebidas,aquella bebida sabia delicioso era como probar la felicidad como si la felicidad fuera un sabor,era como sentir el principio y el fin de todo,sentir lo infinito corriendo por el cuerpo,los 4 se quedaron absortos en las sensaciones,exitadisimos los 4 aprobaron con la cabeza beber otro,cuando de repente todo se detuvo alrededor,los 4 se miraron asustados preguntándose que es lo que susedia,kurt dijo - que mierda sucede aquí ,acaso esto es una broma,mordecai le dijo a rigby -esto no se ve nada bien,rigby contesto

_tengo miedo mordecai.

_yo también mapache contesto mordecai

Krauzer se levanto y toco uno de los cuerpos inertes que habian

quedado paralizados en el tiempo,y cuando lo toco el cuerpo se hizo polvo,asustado retrocedió y de pronto salio una sombra y se llevo a krauzer,mientras este horrorizado pedía auxilio,todos quedaron atonitos por lo que acababan de presenciar,rigby comenzó a gritar mientras mordecai lo abrazaba asustado,-

_dile que se calle a ese marica que me pone de nervios dijo kurt.

cuando de pronto se escucho una voz fúnebre como si lo hubiesen susurrado en el oído,la cual decía: bienvenidos, y después se escucho una horripilante carcajada que causaba un inmenso dolor de cabeza y sangrado por todo los orificios del cuerpo,mientras el tercio gritaba como locos y se revolcaban en el suelo.

De pronto todo quedo en silencio,y los tres se refugiaron juntos abrazándose y horrorizados,cuando de pronto comenzaron a ver como todo lo existente que se puede apreciar con la vista,empezaba a desaparecer como si fuese polvo en el viento,dejando a su paso solo el color negro.

los chicos horrorizados se resignaron asu trágico fin,hasta que todo desapareció,y ya no había dolor ni miedo mucho menos no habia nada solo un vacío en la existencia.

_rigby,rigby ,se empezó a escuchar de pronto ,rigby abrió los ojos y vio a mordecai,rigby se abalanzo feliz a abrazar a mordecai

\- que pasa mapache te has vuelto marica dijo mordecai.

\- no,solo tuve un mal sueño ,contesto rigby .

y cuando lo dejo de abrazar miro a mordecai y se dio cuenta que no tenia ojos,empezó a gritar y se abrió el piso,rigby cayo al vacío hasta llegar al infierno mismo,

Allí vio a mordecai,kurt y krauzer y todas las personas malas que habían habitado en la tierra,enseguida rigby corrió hacia con sus amigos,gritando- _mordecai,

– mapache donde estabas? Dijo mordecai,

_que susede mordecai? Pregunto rygby, -

_pues satanás dice que este es nuestro nuevo hogar que jamas volveremos a casa dijo con voz quebrante mordecai,

_no, no podemos quedarnos aquí ,grito sollozando rigby,

en eso se acerco un demonio que media como 4 metros totalmente delgado y con cara de ave,y empezó a golpear a los 4 hasta que se callaron, _escucha imbécil, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer tus dramas porque si viene ese infeliz a golpearme de nuevo te matare estúpido, dijo kurt.

_-tenemos que planear como salir de aquí dijo kurt.

_vamos amigo no digas locuras nadie puede salir de aqui ,respondió mordecai, pasaron las horas y el tiempo,y los demonios hacían castigós mas severos como desollarlos y partirlo en pedazitos,estos se regeneraban pero si sentían el inmeso dolor.

hasta que un dia un demonio que en cierta manera era un puerco en dos pies, que media como 3 metros,empezó a golpear a rigby con un enorme mazo,cansado kurt por los castigos se abalanzo contra el cerdo gigante y empezaron a luchar,viendo la valentía de kurt mordecai se abalanzo también contra el cerdo y después le siguió krauzer,hasta que derrotaron al cerdo.

los 4 corrieron a ocultarse lo mas lejos posible de ahi, después de un rato algunos demonios vieron al porcino desmayado, lo reanimaron y le preguntaron quien le había echo eso,el cerdo les respondió - fueron los nuevos los que bebieron la bebida del diablo. _jajaja eres un idiota cerdo amigo como pudiste dejar que te apalearan esos simples mortales jajaja ,dijo el demonio con cara de ave mientras reía.

_callate pajarraco estupido ,respondió el verraco,

otro demonio totalmente deforme y con un solo ojo dijo babeando - vamos por esos engreídos y demosles una lección.

_Vamos por ellos ,dijeron todos,y así empezó la búsqueda de los 4,estos al percatarse de ello se refugiaron en una cueva,pero para su mala suerte ahí habitaba un demonio de 10 metros en forma de lobo que lanzaba ácido por la boca,el cual devoro a krauzer.

mordecai,rigby y kurt,corrieron despavoridos ,cuando de repente les salio un demonio con aspecto de vagabundo y otro con una sonrisa eterna,y que incluso siempre se estaba riendo,los 4 asustados pero con valor en su corazón, se alistaron para pelear.

-Tranquilos, dijo el demonio de aspecto vagabundo,

_ jajaja ustedes son los idiotas jajaja que bebieron jajaja la bebida del diablo?pregunto el demonio sonriente.

_ no,contesto rigby mientras por atrás se asecarcaba el demonio lobo,

_ así que no son? Pregunto el demonio vagabundo,

_ si no son entonces devoralos kendal, dijo el demonio vagabundo

_ sera un placer dijo el demonio lobo llamado kendal.

_ espera, si,somos los que bebieron la bebida del demonio ,dijo mordecai,

_ ya veo,porque la bebieron ?para creerse muy machos? Pregunto el demonio vagabundo

_ si, contesto mordecai,

_jajaja la historia se vuelve a repetir jajaja ,dijo el demonio sonriente,

_como? Otros idiotas ya habían echo lo mismo? Pregunto rigby,

_ si ,fuimos nosotros 3 y otra que logro escapar porque se caso con la muerte.

-Ustedes conocen a la muerte ?,dijo mordecai,

_claro que si ,contesto el demonio vagabundo.

_ podrian llevarnos con la muerte ,dijo mordecai,

_alguien que haiga sido tan macho y estúpido para beber la bebida del diablo ,merese nuestra ayuda, dijo el demonio vagabundo,

_ gracias, dijeron mordecai,rigby y kurt,-

_.jajaja era mentira jajaja apoco creyeron que los íbamos ayudar jajaja que inocentes son jajaja ,dijo el demonio sonriente.

rigby,mordecai y vagabundo asustados se prepararon para pelear cuando de pronto se escucho una carcajada de los 3 demonios,rigby,mordecai y kurt se miraron contrariados,.

_si los ayudaremos solo que este idiota siempre esta bromeando, dijo el demonio vagabundo mientras el demonio sonriente reía sin parar.

_ amigos creo que no es momento de bromas ,dijo mordecai,.

_esta bien siganme los llevaremos con la muerte, dijo el demonio vagabundo.

dicho eso,comenzaron la travesía con la muerte,después de mucho caminar vieron a lo lejos a el demonio porcino.

mordecai,rigby y kurt se ocultaron.

_ hey estúpidos horribles,vieron pasar a los nuevos?pregunto el demonio porcino,

_ horrible nosotros?vaya que tienes autoestima, ya que tu si eres desagradable ,dijo el demonio vagabundo mientras el demonio sonriente y el lobo reían del cerdo,

_deja de hacerte el chistoso con tus chistes terribles ,dijo el demonio porcino,no mas que tu rostro jajaja contesto el demonio sonriente mientras mientras vagabundo y lobo reían sin parar.

_Dejen de parlotear estúpidos, los vieron o no? Pregunto porcino,-

_si,me los comí a los estúpidos ,dijo el demonio lobo.

_no mientas maldito lobo pulgoso, dijo el porcino ,vuelve a llamarme asi,y te mato bola de grasa, dijo lobo mientras se acercaba a porcino,

_que vas hacerme lobo pulgo...grrr .el demonio lobo había partido a

la mitad a porcino,porcino gritaba frenéticamente por ayuda y el demonio vagabundo le corto la cabeza con un sable de fuego para callarlo.

los gritos se escucharon por todo el infierno,satanás escucho y mando a todos sus demonios a buscar a mordecai,rigby y kurt,.mientras mordecai y sus amigos se miraron con asombro por lo que lobo y vagabundo habían echo,-

_vaya eso fue sorprente amigos exclamo rigby.

_no es momento de adulaciones, tenemos que darnos prisa ya vienen por ustedes ,dijo vagabundo.

empezaron a correr, después de un buen tramo les salio el demonio con cabeza de ave golpiando a sonriente y gritando- aquí están vengan rápido

,todos se pararon y vagabundo dijo _preparense a peliar chicos,rigby y todos se prepararon para el combate,mientras a lo lejos se veía una gran multitud de muchos tamaños y formas,el piso temblaba por la muchedumbre que se iba acercado. _estamos fritos, dijo mordecai-_tenemos que huir mordo o sera nuestro fin.

_no es momento de acobardarse recuerden que somos los mas rudos del planeta dijo kurt,.

_es cierto mapache peleemos hasta la muerte, dijo mordecai.

en ese mismo instante se levanto del suelo sonriente y le corto los pies al demonio ave mientras lobo se tragaba la parte superior del demonio quedando los puros pies.

-Corran dijo lobo- yo los entretengo.

_ yo,y yo,dijo sonriente y kurt,yo también me quedare mapache ,dijo mordecai.

_no mordecai ven con nosotros por favor ,dijo llorando rigby.

_ no mapache tengo que ayudarlos me necesitan, prometo que te alcanzó después.

_no mientas mordecai ,dijo rigby.

_no seas infantil y largate rigby contesto mordecai.

en ese momento vagabundo tomo del brazo a rigby y corrió camino hacia con muerte,gritando - suerte muchachos promento que volveré ayudarlos mientras rigby lloraba,después de mucho correr, a lo lejos se podía apreciar como combatían contra los demonios eso se había convertido en una carnicería.

Después de tiempo de correr les salió al encuentro samael,, un demonio de con cabeza de dragon,

_ adonde van niñas?,se perdieron ?jajaja ,dijo samael y abalanzadose con gran fuerza contra vagabundo.

vagabundo lo quizo detener con sus brazos pero no pudo y salio disparado

_-jajajaj que pasa hesse? Pensé que eras mas fuerte jajaja, dijo riendo samael,vagabundo llamado hesse se levanto y empezó a combatir en una batalla épica de dos guerreros.

después de mucho combatir y ya un poco exhaustos se tomaron un tiempo para descansar.

_vaya ,ya veo que enrialidad si eras fuerte después de todo vagabundo jajaja pero en el segundo roud ahora si te extermino mequetrefe ,dijo samael.

_ ya veremos idiota ,respondió vagabundo.

Después por unos momentos mientras vagabundo se distrajo samael lo ataco con toda su fuerza y lo derribo.

una vez en el suelo samael le empezó a pisar la cabeza con fuerza.

_ te lo dije insecto este es tu fin, dijo samael mientras encajaba su sable en el abdomen de vagabundo.

rigby al ver esto se encolerizó y ataco a samael por la espalda,

_ajaja que me haces insecto, agarrarando del cuello a rigby dijo samael riendo.

cuando de pronto se ve un relámpago. _ahora quien ríe ,dijo vagabundo riendo,de pronto se cayo la cabeza de samael,vagabundo la había cortado.

_-vámonos de aquí rigby ,dijo cansado y herido vagabundo,rigby agradecido ayudo a vagabundo en el transcurso.

después de un tiempo de camino,de la tierra salieron dos demonios que se llevaron por los aires a vagabundo y lo lanzaron bruscamente hacia el piso.

_Jajaja creiste que me habías derrotado ingenuo? Que no conoces la historia ?samael el demonio que muere y renace en 2 ,que idiota ahora tienes el doble de problemas jajaja, dijo samael riendo.

después los dos samael atacaron al herido vagabundo.

hesse como podía se defendía,rigby de vez en cuando se metía pero era en vano porque con un solo golpe samael lo mandaba a volar,vagabundo logro cortar a un samael gracias al entrometido de rigby,mientras la mitad de un samael seguía para matar a rigby y el otro samael golpeaba sin piedad a vagabundo,samael tomando de la cabeza con una mano y con la otra un sable dispuesto a cortar la garganta de vagabundo.

cuando estaba a punto de cortar su cabeza una mano perforo el pecho y destrozando el corazón de samael. _estas en problemas jajaja hesse, dijo muerte a vagabundo sarcásticamente,-_no idiota estoy tomado el sol contesto vagabundo sonriendo,

_veo que no has perdido el sentido del humor ,dijo sonriendo muerte.

_jamas pensé que me daría gusto ver a un costal de huesos parlante jajaja ,.dijo riendo y muy mal herido vagabundo y agrego ayuda al pequeño idiota

_como ordene contestó muerte sonriendo.

momentos después llego y pateo las manos de samael partido y lo hizo caer de rostro,.

_ no crees que estas un poco grandesito para comer tierra, dijo muerte.

_que? Que haces aquí muerte porque ayudas a ese miserable? Dijo samael.

_digamos que me caes gordo respondio muerte.

muerte lo tomo de la cabeza y le dijo- cual es tu ultima petición ?

_pudrete maldito, dijo samael.

respuesta equivocada respondió muerte y le destrozo la cabeza y el corazón ya que era la única manera de que samael muriera y no volviera a nacer.

_que demonios haces aquí rata?,...-muerte gracias a dios que estas aquí tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí y rescatar a mordecai.

_y porque debería ayudar a alguien tan despreciable como tu ?.dijo muerte,-_vamos muerte ayuda al muchacho, dijo vagabundo.

_esta bien ,contesto muerte.

-Vamos por unos amigos nesesitaremos ayuda ,dijo muerte,

_rápido por favor contesto rigby.

_dejame hacer unas llamadas ,mientras ve por tus amigos rigby los nesesitaremos ,dijo muerte, .

_enseguida ,contesto.

Una vez fuera del infierno rigby se dirigió rápidamente al parque,cuando entro iba gritando :muchachos ayuda,los muchachos escucharon y se prengutaron quien gritaba.

_es rigby y viene a toda velocidad, dijo skips,

_uuuuuuh eso es rigby corre muchacho jajaja, dijo musculoso quitándose la camisa y girándola por los aires.

_ahhhh rigby corre muy aprisa jajaja comento papaleta

_- ese holgazán que tramara ahora?,lo mas seguro es que este en problemas el tonto , dijo benson,

Muchachos,muchachos ayuda porfavor, dijo rigby.

_tranquilizate que susede?pregunto skips,

_mordecai esta en problemas ,esta en el infierno atrapado tenemos que salvarlo ,dijo rigby,

_.que? no hablaras enserio verdad? respondió skips.

_es verdad chicos tienen que creerme dijo rigby,

_nosotros solos no podremos salvarlo es imposible, comento skips.

_yo si iré a patear algunos traseros demoniacos,tu que dices fantasmin ? Pregunto musculoso.

_no lo se es demasiado arriesgado, contesto fantasmin,

_ vamos sera divertido,y saben quien también es divertida?mi mami uuuuuuuuuh grito musculoso,

_-que ?están locos? creen poder salvar mordecai? están locos, dijo benson.

-_claro que si, dijo la muerte,

_jajaja tu y cuantos mas muerte?

_-ellos respondió muerte.

detrás de muerte se acercaba un grupo compuesto por ace balthazar,alitas de pollo gigante,animales fantasma,abrazable gigante,boca de fuego,mano gigante de piedra papel y tijera,el bromista maestro,el caballo fiestero,los centauros,unicornios,los bebes mágicos,los patitos,destructor de mundos,dios de baskeball,los destructores,ect.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y llenos de esperanzas,

_vamos a salvar a mordecai gritaron.

Todos se dirijeron al infierno,una vez dentro empezaron a destruir a los demonios que se encontraban en el camino.

hasta que llegaron con satanás,.

_hey idiota delvuevenos a mordecai dijo ,rigby, -

_jaja ja patéticos creen que van a derrotarme ?dijo satan mofándose-_ataquen ,mando a sus demonios.

entonces empezó la batalla entre todos,alitas de pollo,destructor de mundos y los bebes atacaron y satanás los vencía rápidamente,muerte al ver eso ataco junto con skips y destructor de mundos y lo derrotaron,pero satanás se levanto y aumento su tamaño y se hizo mas fuerte derrotando a todos fácilmente.

_ oh no estamos perdidos no podremos vencerlo,es muy fuerte, dijo skips.

_.aun podemos vencerlo enviándolo a la dimensión de la nada entretenlo mientras abrimos el portal a la dimensión de la nada,dijeron los bebes mágicos.

,-vamos muerte demosle una lección dijo skips,.

_no se hable mas dijo sonriente la muerte,

_ajaja ahora tengo mas súbditos gracias por venir tontos,dijo satanás,.

empezaron nuevamente a atacar a satanás con mas fuerza,patito combinado,destructor de mundos,skips,muerte,hesse,alitas de pollo,mano gigante,los animales fantasmas,esta vez con existo,mientras los bebes mágicos habían abierto el portal,.

_skip ya traten de lanzarlo al portal, gritaron los bebes,mientras rápidamente fueron a atacar a satanás.

Satanás estaba perdiendo y uso su máximo poder lanzado a todos a volar,.

_jaja ja patéticos no han aprendido que no pueden vencerme, jajaja exclamó satanás riendo,en ese momento el abrazable gigante lo abrazo por atras diciendo- abrazo.

_sueltame estúpido aaaaah ,dijo satán,en ese momento aprovecharon los bebes mágicos, los patitos combinados y el destructor de mundos, lanzado rayos por los ojos y los bebes por la sonajas, mendando a satanás y abrazable ala dimensión de la fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de cerrarse el portal.

todos gritaban llenos de jubilo por su victoria liberando a mordecai y a todos,-

_gracias a todos por salvarme chicos, dijo mordecai llorando.

rigby corrió hacia mordecai con lágrimas en sus ojos dándose un fuerte abrazo,

_vamos a casa mapache ,dijo mordecai.

después de salir del infierno,mordecai y rigby y los chicos del parque fueron a celebrar,mientras buscaban el lugar adecuado rigby miro a la izquierda y vio un letrero lleno de luces que decia gran concurso de baile solo para los mas cool incribete si es que eres cool.

Pero hantes que dijese palabra mordecai lo golpeo en el hombro y le dijo ni lo sueñes mapache.


End file.
